


The world above

by FanfictionOfTheJudge



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionOfTheJudge/pseuds/FanfictionOfTheJudge
Summary: Sans and the other are out of the underground but things don't go as planned. The human aloud us above ground but only the ones they like which happen to be the first ones to step out side and into the open world. What happens with there adventures and will the rest of the underground be able to see the sun and stars.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Multiple Characters





	The world above

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is fine....let's see. How long I'm into this story sall we.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya dont like incest then I suggest you leave now. Thought sans is pared with everyone so that kinda comes with the package....yeah thank you for reading

The underground was something at least what I dont understand was that why just us? I asked my self as my brother kept screaming at me for being lazy and laying on the nice cool grass. " I can't help but wonder. " I mumbled as my brother scurried of to probably go complain to asgore. Asgore is a nice man. " You seen to be in thought my friend. " I voice on my right said. I turned my head a little glancing up to find my bestfriend toriel sitting next to me. " oh heya tori " I said glancing back up to the sky. " what's on your mind sans? " I sighed figure she would ask that. Sitting up and looking her in the eye I sighed as some cold air came across us. " why?! Why just us. Tori? I dont get it? The other monsters must be freaking out right now! " I said or more like yelled at her. Tori gave me a concerned look before looking at the ground changing her position a little. " I dont know sans. I worry about that to everyday sence we got hear. But look on the bright side. No one has hurt us yet. We have a big home with some sort of force field surround us. " toriel said taking a beep breath looking my in the eyes. " let's just go inside " toriel suggested. " your brother should be waiting for you anyway. Oh! And sans. " toriel said getting up and turning around. " yeah? " I said getting up myself as another breese came across us. " its gonna be ok " Toriel said then walked off towards the house. Her sighing in the process. I look down at my feet for a minute before going in myself.

"SANS, YOU LAZY BONES GET UP ITS TIME FOR BETROLL! " my bro yelled at me as I groaned in annoyance. " five more minutes " I mumbled sleepily turning the other direction of my brother and pulling the covers up and over my head. " NO BROTHER NOW! " paps said walking in the room pouting. Paps then walked over and tugged my blankets making me wine. " BROTHERR" paps complained getting inpatient and picking me up I returned my brother a welp at the sudden movement my bbrother gave me. " SENCE YOUR SO SLEEPY TODAY. BROTHER. YOU CAN JUST RIDE ON MY SHOULDER FOR NOW. YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO MISS OUT ON THE. GREAT PAPYRUSES ADVENTURES NOW WOULD YOU. " paps said in his naturally loud voice carrying me down stairs.

I had my hand rested on my chin as we went down the stairs. I sighed used To being picked up and carried by alot of people. Thought I don't know why pap even wants to still hunt for humans frisk the human child fell down two days ago. I've been checking up on the kid throughout there journey. I'd say. We even became good friends. I've pulled a few prank on them to. They didn't realize intell about an hour later. They glared at me once we met again. I've also set down items for them to help them on there journey. There now hanging out in hotland with alphys I think he's. Staying with alph for a little while.

" COME BBROTHHER OUT WE GO. " paps said walking out the door and into the snow. " wait! Pap I'm not dressed yet. " I said blushing a shade of light blue out of embarrassment. "OH SORRY BROTHER I FORGOT " paps said running back inside quickly and setting me down. Leading me towards my room. " NOW BROTHER THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL WAIT FOR YOU TO GET DRESSED AS I GRAB SOME KETCHUP AS AN APOLOGY. NOW DON'T TAKE TO LONG LAZY BONES. " paps said as I said a simple " ok " and then headed up stairs to change into normal clothing so they. Could go out for the day.

Once that's was done I headed back down stairs to see papyrus waiting for me. I smiled at him. The kind and gentle one. Papyrus smiled back handing me the apology ketchup. I grabbed it smiling my eyes Going into stars unknowingly to me.

~~~~~~~

My younger brother sans was so cute at times. I don't think he even knows it. When thoughs stars pop into his light blue eyes it means he's exsided Or when he shakes his leg to the faster it is the more exsided the small skeleton is. Once I was done praising my brother. I walked towards the door turning around and waited for sans. Once sans caught up to me I pick him up again. Being rewarded with he adorable screech of surprise. I walked out as sans got comfortable.

I headed to the forest where myy magnificent puzzles were and recalibrated them all. It took a few hours my brother still in my arms now sleeping soundly. I head towards home to set. My lazy Brother back in bed before I made my magnificent spaghetti for when sans wakes up.

Sans woke up about when lunch was being served on two plates. He came down with his blue blanket raped around him as he groaned trying to get on the chair. My brother was a really small person. He stopped growing when he was around six. Though in my opinion he Is cuter being so small. Sans also has a small amount of HP and it scares me on how easy it would be for him to fall down the stairs and die. The exacted amount is one HP. At ti,es I just want to lock him into a room and never let him go. But sans won't allow that he's. Always been so stubborn like that.

" WELL GOOD MORNING BROTHER. HOW WAS YOU NAP? " I asked sitting down on the other side of our small table in our kitchen/dining room. " itz good bro " sans said groggily picking up his fork and taking him first bite. " THATS GOOD BROTHER. THE HUMAN TEXTED ME AFTER YOU FELL ASLEEP ON MY SHOULDER BROTHER. THEY SAID THEYY LEFT ALPHYS. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY GOT THAT FAR IN THE TWO DAYS THAT THEY FELL " I said to sans as he looked like he could process somthing now. " that's good bro there almost to the king. " sans said looking up at me. I blushed a little.

I don't really know what this feeling is that I have Towards my brother. I don't think I mind it either I just wish I could stop all these bad thoughts about him. I know about sex and all of that but I know sans doesn't. I never sat down with him about that. I never want him to know about any of that kind of stuff. I wan~ I took a beep breath before a finished that sentence. " bro you ok? " sans asked me. " O~OH ITS NOTHING BROTHER IM JUST THINKING IS ALL, LETS FINISH OUR MEAL. " I said nervously. But unknowingly to sans, though I don't believe he cared either way.

Once we finished lunch we both sat down as I turned the TV on so we both could cuddle together and watch mettatons cooking show intell I had to get up and cook dinner for the two of us.

~~~~~

I walked away from mettaton and his Stage with cuts and bruises all over my body, right Arm stained with a crimson red running down collecting to my stomach that had a not in it. Unlucky mettaton broke and cut up my good arm. I sighed. Limping toward the. Nearest house before I started back towards alphys. I divided my thoughts away from the pain as I heard a voice.

" kid? " I familiar voice said as I turned my head towards the voice. " sans? Hey......sans I dont think I'm gonna make it very far. " sans looked worried as he stepped forward. " I can help " sans said as he put his hands on each side of my arms as I felt magic go through myy body and my soul.

A few minutes later. I was perfectly fine. I sighed " sans how did you know I was hurt? " I asked putting my hands in the pockets of my shorts. " huh? Oh I was watching mettaton with my older brother Paps. Kinda got worried seeing you banged up and all. So I came to check on ya. " sans looked relieved to see I was now ok. I smiled at him. " thank you. For keeping an eye on me of course. " I said putting my hand on his shoulder looking him in the eye. " no problem kid...I kinda left pap with a Shortcut he's probably panicking right now. I gotta split kid See ya later " sans said teleporting away. To stop papyrus from destroying the town. Once sans and me where talking because papyrus had to go run to the house for a minute. He told me that sans left to go to alphys to watch some anime with her and he didn't tell papyrus so he. Tried to destroy the town to find him. Grillby ended up calling sans to come back immediately to control his brother. The worst think about it was that sanses powers were off that day and he had to run all the way back to snowdin to control him. By that time Sans had. Gotten extremely hot and then eminently wet the cold. Which sans ended up sick after that. Tell me about over protective. My older sister would do the same exact thing. Her name is judge she's caring in all the best ways but can still get pissed off if you push somthing rong.

Once I got out of my thoughts I started heading back to alphys for the next two days. Its. Nice. Watching anime with her. I'd say she's one of my best friends. As well as sans. I wonder how moms doing......

~~~~~~

...............quite...............its really quite. I wonder how long its been to have had children playing in the flowers...my flowers......its been forever hasn't it. Up intell that day my life was going great. Intell chara died with asriel following him.....I miss my children. I miss my wife. I'm so stupid....a~and stubborn......I just want my life back....

" fluffybuns? You ok? " I certain skeleton joker asked me. Also known only to me of course the judge. _I'm fine.....I wanted to tell him that. He's already has to pick up alphys broken parts.....and his oun..... so why did I break down......I thought I was strong enough..........thought?_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yay the end well hear we are now by! Hope you stay to read the rest.


End file.
